waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Launchpad's Civil War
"Launchpad's Civil War" is the twenty-seventh episode of DuckTales. Plot Launchpad is chosen to participate in an American Civil War reenactment as his great-grandfather, General Rhubarb McQuack. At first, Launchpad is so proud that he is given the opportunity to portray his ancestor. Unfortunately, little does he know that his side, the Union, lost the battle and that his grandfather was an embarrassment during that war. While trying to pep talk the other reenactors portraying the Union soldiers, Launchpad along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, begin to suspect that something is wrong as Launchpad is quickly laughed to scorn. It is then that they learn from the Mayor of Duckridge as well as from Colonel Beauregard du Bark, the descendent of General Elijah du Bark, General Rhubarb McQuack's rival during the battle, that General McQuack completely bungled his chance to win the battle, resulting in a Confederate victory. It is also quite obvious from the get-go that Beauregard takes great pleasure in watching Launchpad's humiliation from the townsfolk. Meanwhile, Doofus, Dewey, Huey and Louie are walking through town. While looking for a place to get milkshakes, they see figurines and mementos for sale in another shop. The four boys sees these souvenirs are made by Colonel du Bark, who has been making money off the reenactments. Later, after goofing up on his horse riding lessons, which ended up in Launchpad riding the horse the wrong way, Launchpad eventually met up with the original soldiers who were with General Rhubarb McQuack as they had been hiding up in a cave for many years due to the humiliating defeat caused by their general. Unable to face the townsfolk of Duckridge. After Launchpad's horse accidentally causes the cave to collapse, Launchpad and the other soldiers decide to take revenge on Colonel Beauregard and the reenactors in order to revive his family name. They hastily knock out the reenactors portraying the Union soldiers and steal their uniforms. Meanwhile over on the Confederate side, at first everything seems to go according to the script. But then suddenly, Launchpad goes off key when he miraculously draws his sword and shouts to his men: "Lets kick'em in the pants!" Shocked by this, the Mayor attempts to stop Launchpad only to have his microphone disabled by Huey, Dewy, and Louie. Colonel Beauregard and the townsfolk watch in stunned disbelief and confusion as the Union soldiers, instead of fleeing as they did before, start charging down the hill towards them! Although Beauregard tried to rally his men to attack while Launchpad got himself stuck in the hot air balloon ropes just as his great-great-grandfather did, his reenactors are unsure how to handle an actual fight, but start charging towards the Union men. This looks like the end until Launchpad frees himself from the ropes and orders the men to release their secret weapon from the cave, a boat called the Merriquack. Instead of firing shells, it shoots pies! Launchpad corners his opponents, causing Beauregard to say "Sir, we surrender". The Mayor realizes the townspeople were wrong to trivialize this battle. Impressed that there are still actual veterans who are alive, he says they no longer have to hide in a cave and can live the remainder of their lives in Duckridge, where they will never again be bullied over a serious matter. Louie remarks that General McQuack would have been proud of Launchpad. Video releases VHS * DuckTales: High-Flying Hero Laserdisc * DuckTales: Daredevil Ducks/High-Flying Hero DVD * DuckTales: Volume 1